SEQUEL 2 'Forever Gives A 2nd Chance': RiCoChEt
by ashlyn nicolette
Summary: ~*{COMPLETE}*~If you've read
1. Chapter 1

Don't forget (*) ~ means Change of Point of view.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I've missed you so much." I whispered with tears running down my face.  
  
"I've dreamt of this day a long time. Please, don't be sad anymore." Christian whispered back.  
  
"We'll never be apart again." He promised. As he bent down to kiss me and our lips were just about to meet…  
  
*RING! *RING! *RING!  
  
My eyes flew open to the sun that was shining in my face. I hated waking in the middle of Christian dreams.  
  
"Hello?" I answered groggily.  
  
"Hey sweet are you awake?" Chris asked.  
  
"No." I yawned.  
  
"Well get up because we have to pick up Lisa from the airport."  
  
"All right Chris I'm getting up."  
  
"See you in 20 minutes."  
  
"Bye." I placed the phone back into its receiver and rolled out of bed to get ready. Sure enough 20 minutes later Chris was there.  
  
It's been a year sense I saw Christian 'himself' last. I missed him so much but I kept my promise to move on. I'm getting married in three days to Chris; you know the one form art class? But I wasn't about to admit that I had completely left my heart in the past when Christian left.  
  
As we arrived at the airport I searched for Lisa vigorously. She was bringing her boyfriend with her and I was so excited to meet him.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!" I heard a girl shout.  
  
"OH MY GAWD! Lisa you look great!" I exclaimed. Looking at the cutie standing next to her I smiled. He was nowhere as good looking as neither Chris nor Christian.  
  
"Who's the cutie?" I whispered trying to be nice.  
  
"Hands off! He's mines!" Lisa giggled.  
  
"So what are you guys doin here?" I placed my hands on my hips.  
  
"Well duh hunny you're getting married!" I giggled again as we all left and headed for Chris' mini van.  
  
Was I really ready for this? To become Mrs. Paulette Stewartson? I'd better be… I loved Chris… right?  
  
OK! There's chapter 1! I hope this pulls your panties into a twist! LOL, what I mean is ya know when ya get a wedgies and you can't wait to pull it? Well I mean I hope this chapter was your wedgies and I hope you can't wait to read the next chapter! LOL… ok that was very disturbing! LOL, please R&R… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
*"Ok so you're telling me my debt is paid? I can go back now?"  
  
"Yes, you have paid you dues and you get your second chance on earth. However, if there isn't someone who accepts you, and loves you unconditionally, then you'll HAVE to come back." The 'head' angel informed me. Satine proudly stood on my side. She was also going to see me off.  
  
"A bit of warning to you: under any circumstances it can not be any sort of love, but the love a man shares with a woman. Christian, there's one more thing." The angel looked down. He knew how badly I wanted to go back.  
  
"What?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Only one person will be able to see you. That will be the only one that can confess their true unconditional love for you." A smile played my lips. I knew exactly whom I was going to choose. Right when I began to speak the angel cut me off.  
  
"Remember Christian, when you left before you wanted to come, now you're leaving and want to go. Choose wisely… things have changed, I promise you." It didn't mater, Paula loved me!  
  
Satine squeezed my hand and I knew when I returned to earth more things were going to change. Smiling at Satine, I looked back at the angel.  
  
"Paulette." I whispered tearfully. Suddenly my grip grew tighter on Satine's hand and I closed my eyes.  
  
It happened. I no longer smelt fresh air or felt Satine; I smelt Montmartre and felt warm.  
  
"PAULA!" I cried so happily.  
  
"PAULA! WHERE ARE YOU LOVE?" I searched all the rooms. She'd done the place well.  
  
"She must be out. I'll wait for her here." I began talking to myself. I walked onto the balcony as I saw headlights in the driveway.  
  
*After dropping Lisa and her boyfriend back at the hotel Chris drove me home.  
  
"Well here we are. I can't believe in a few days we'll be married. Paula I'm so happy." Chris whispered. I felt bad but not guilty. How can I be thinking of Christian at a time like this? I was sitting with Chris and he was declaring his love.  
  
"Me too." I mumbled looking up at the house.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelled seeing Christian or at least I hopped it was him, staring at us awkwardly. He looked hurt almost.  
  
"WHAT?" Chris yelled as I realized how startled he looked.  
  
"Um.. uh.. listen I have to go, mind goin to your place tonight? Great thanks babe. G'night." I climbed out of his van and ran into the house. Running to the front balcony I stopped when I saw no one.  
  
No one… absolutely no one. I had dreamt it all. But it was so real. I fought back my tears!  
  
"Christian where are you?" I whispered loudly.  
  
"I'm right here." He stepped out of the closet. Was he hiding? Tears streaked my face.  
  
"Is it really you?" I cried.  
  
"It's me." He smiled gesturing to himself.  
  
*I couldn't hold myself back. I raced toward her and engulfed her into my arms smelling her beautiful hair and feeling her soft skin.  
  
"Oh Christian I've missed you so much." She cried into my shoulder.  
  
"I missed you too." I whispered. Tears brimmed my own eyes.  
  
I stood and looked at her. Touching her cheek I leaned into to kiss her when all of the sudden I felt air. Opening my eyes I realized she'd backed away.  
  
"I can't I'm sorry." I looked at her funny.  
  
"Is it because of that guy?" I asked getting a little angry.  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
"I… I love him. We're getting married. In three days." She tried to smile but it broke my heart. How could she have found someone else?  
  
"I came back for you Paula. I came back to be with you, and now I'm doing this for nothing?" I mumbled  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"You told me to carry on so I did. And now you're mad and telling it's my fault I fell in love with someone else, when I never expected to see you again except for in my dreams!" She asked matter of faclty. Well at least she wanted to se me in some form.  
  
"This is what he meant…" I turned covering my face and hiding my pain.  
  
"What?" Paula asked.  
  
"The angel told me to choose wisely because things have changed. What do I know?"  
  
"I can't make that decision for you Christian. I want to be with you but I'm committed to some one else. You understand don't you?"  
  
"Not yet you're not!" I snapped. And not if I couldn't help it.  
  
"Give me a chance." I whispered holding out my hands like a beggar.  
  
"Christi—Hold on let me get that." The doorbell rang and I followed her to the living room.  
  
"Hi Paula you forgot your sweater." Chris handed her the frilly red sweater. Slowly she kissed him and closed the door.  
  
"Why didn't he see you?" She asked.  
  
"Because no one can see me. Only you."  
  
"WHAT! Why? Explain!" She demanded.  
  
"I was an angel and as long as I full filled all of my deeds I'd get a second chance, the flip side is only one person can see me. And since I thought you still loved me I chose you." I didn't want to tell her how long I could stay or what she had to do let me stay. I wanted her to admit it truthfully.  
  
"Now everyone's going to think I'm crazy because I'm talking to thin air. That doesn't sound like much of a relationship Christian. I don't know how I'm going to go through with this again."  
  
"Don't worry you won't have to. You don't love me so I'll leave." I sighed and got up to leave.  
  
"Christian no guilt trips."  
  
"Then give me a chance Paula, just one! Please?" I begged. Taking her hands I played with her fingers.  
  
"Christian I don't know how I'm going to do it but you've got a chance." She smiled and listened to me laugh happily.  
  
"So where are YOU going to sleep?" She smiled.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to."  
  
"That'd be nice."  
  
*I couldn't believe he was back. It was unbelievable. All my feelings came flooding back to me; I didn't know what to do. I loved him, but I couldn't exactly leave Chris for a ghost, only I can see. This was all so confusing.  
  
After getting Christian settled on the couch I turned off the lights and looked at him as the moonlight shown on him. I loved him.  
  
"Christian?"  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Christian I do—" I couldn't do it though.  
  
"Christian I am really glad you came back." I whispered. "I missed you more than you'll ever know."  
  
I watched him climb from the couch and come toward me. His feet softly padded to the hard floor. Touching my cheek he leaned down and kissed me. My lips welcomed him and they tasted so good. I wanted to do so much more but couldn't' stop thinking about Chris. What am I going to do?  
  
"Sorry." He whispered with his eyes closed and his forehead against mine. I wasn't.  
  
"Goodnight Christian." Was all I could manage between my lips, before I went to bed myself.  
  
How I missed him, and how I wanted him now that he was here. But yet I could not have him.  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I just came home from seeing Star Wars Episode 2 and I'm sorry but Ewan is such a chunk of hotness looking young or old! LOL! Ok Sorry I just had to get that out of the way!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*I was so depressed. I was a fool to think she still loved me. I should have known… Oh how upset can one pers—ghost—get? I can't say I hadn't thought about whether or not she'd found someone else.  
  
"If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Run away with my heart  
  
Run away with my hope  
  
Run away with my love …"  
  
I sang softly. I had to win her back before she married. I had to.  
  
*I heard him. It was so quiet I practically heard his thoughts as well. But I heard him sing and I broke down crying. Why couldn't he have come sooner? Why couldn't he have come when I begged and begged to the heavens?  
  
"There's no love - like your love  
  
And no other - could give more love  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
  
All the time - all the way." I whispered into the dark. If it was so easy to admit it why couldn't I confess it to Christian? He was back; he still loved me… why won't I let myself tell him I do too.  
  
The next morning I woke rather early. Christian wasn't awake yet and I never realized how beautiful he looked when he slept. He was as pretty as child.  
  
I sat on the couch a little while, just watching him there in a relaxed sleep. I hadn't realized how long I'd been off in la-la land until I heard his soft accent:  
  
"Can I help you?" I glanced at Christian and he was awake and smiling as if he knew my every thought.  
  
"No." I torted scornfully. I stood and started my way toward the kitchen… that is until I felt strong arms around my waist and being tossed onto the couch. As I began giggling crazily Christian tickled me all over.  
  
"Stop!" I cried through bursts of giggling.  
  
"Ple…es-Please!" I cried. He stopped. Why? Our noses were touching and I could feel his breath on my face.  
  
His blue eyes looked so sad yet he wore a smile. I couldn't help myself. I softly smiled back and touched his cheek. He was here. He was really here and I was refusing the chance of a lifetime.  
  
Don't forget Chris… my mind was saying. Love Christian… my heart fought back. Love Christian… yes love him. I ran my other hand through his soft hair and watched his smile linger.  
  
"I lo-" I started but didn't finish. Because that's when I heard the door unlock and saw Chris walk in. Rolling myself off the couch I stood up straight and tussled my messy hair.  
  
Christian stood as I did and looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Chris! How nice… of… you to drop in." I stammered. He came over and kissed me lightly.  
  
Chris started to sit down on the couch… Right ON Christian! I stuck out my hands and almost freaked out. Right in time Christian moved. However his face said, in the most polite way of course, 'Watch it man!'  
  
I looked at Christian apologetically. But he didn't bother to accept my tries.  
  
"Whew, that was closer than I wanted to be to his butt!" He commented instead. I quickly sat next to Chris.  
  
"Sweet I came to tell you something and I hope you understand," Chris began.  
  
"What?" I smiled.  
  
"Well we're going to have to postpone the wedding." WHAT! I wanted to scream.  
  
"Why?" I tried to stay cool.  
  
"Well I'm needed down in England for a few weeks and well I really am sorry."  
  
*Oh my gawd! Was she buying this? Bye the looks on her face she was!  
  
"Oh well, I'm sure it'll be ok. I can wait a few more weeks." I could so tell she was going to bug out any minute.  
  
"I mean as long as it's you I could wait an eternity." OH! OH THAT HURT, THAT STUNG! HOW COULD THE LITTLE WITCH!  
  
"That's my sweet." That Chris guy squeezed her leg. Leaning he started kissing her… and it went on… and on… and on… and on… and, OH WAIT… never mind all Chris wanted to do was come up for air for a split second.  
  
I couldn't believe how jealous I was growing. I wanted to kiss her that way and be the only one. I stopped watching them after a while.  
  
Didn't she know how much this hurt? Having him kiss her and touch her the way I wanted to, didn't she know, didn't she care? I have to break this up!  
  
I ran into the kitchen and then ran back… I was going to tell her how I felt… right here and now…  
  
Hiding behind the curtain I started beating as hard as I could on a pan and going 'LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!' as loud as I could. I knew Chris couldn't hear the La-ing but he could hear the pan.  
  
"Who's here?" I heard him ask.  
  
"No one." Paula answered. No one my ass.  
  
"Well I'm going to go now. Here's my number at the hotel. Bye sweet." I heard him stand and walk to the door. Why did he always call her sweet? Never 'love' or anything as caring?  
  
*As soon as Chris left I turned back to the living room and stood there thinking of what to do. I couldn't exactly blame Christian for acting the way he did but he could have done something a little less obvious.  
  
"Christian get out here now!" I demanded as he obediently appeared from behind the curtain like a scared puppy.  
  
"Christian that wasn't funny. You're going to mess things up between the two of us." I proclaimed. He bucked up a bit and looked at me angrily.  
  
"Why do you care? As long as it's him you'll wait an eternity." He said. I could understand his anger.  
  
"Christian you don't understand! I was trying to get him to leave! But don't you understand I'm also happy with him?" He started laughing. He was getting angrier.  
  
"Well Paula do you think it makes me happy watching him touch you and hold you? I mean he's practically a cheap knock off of me! I mean he looks like me, he talks like me… I mean hell I probably kiss better than him but that doesn't make a difference! Paula the only other thing different between me and him is that I actually love you." Tears started streaking his face.  
  
"So why not me?" He asked fixing himself.  
  
"Christian are you listening to yourself? Chris does love me! He loves me very much! And you leave me a whole year and didn't expect anything to change. We had something in the past Christian and what we have now is something I want to stay the way it is. Do you understand?" I hated lying to him…  
  
"You can't tell me you don't love me." He whispered.  
  
"Christian… please."  
  
"Tell me you don't love me and I will NEVER bother you again. I'll leave and I will NEVER come back. You tell me… RIGHT NOW!" he grew furious.  
  
"Tell me." He whispered. Walking toward me and pulling me close I watched the tears fall from his eyes.  
  
"Tell me you don't love me Paula." He kissed me. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't do anything that required speaking. All I could do is feel his lips and want more.  
  
*I kissed her again. And again. Her lips will pillow mine constantly and our lips moved together like hot caramel. Before I even realized what I was doing I had her back against a wall and I felt a little… um… naughty.  
  
But before I could do anything more the phone rang. Pulling away quickly, she went to answer it.  
  
"Lisa and her boyfriend invited me to go shopping. You can come along if you want."  
  
*At the mall Lisa pulled us to dozens of stores. Now we were in a hat store and Christian looked amused with the many different styles.  
  
"We're gonna go look over here!" Lisa called to me. I waved to her as I stood in front of the mirror and tried on hats.  
  
"I like that one on you!" Christian smiled at the sombrero atop my head. I giggled as I took it off.  
  
Looking into the mirror I almost screamed as I saw a floating hat. Looking at Christian I realized he had put on a 70's rainbow Afro. I almost burst out laughing.  
  
"Take that off before someone realizes its air holding it up!" I giggled.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Lisa asked.  
  
"No one. I was giving my self a pep talk. I've started giving myself them when I decide I want to buy…" Realizing what I had in my hand, "Rainbow colored afros." I heard Christian laughing hysterically behind me.  
  
"Ok… whatever honey." Lisa looked at me like I was crazy and walked away.  
  
"Oh shut up!" I smacked his arm. I'd never had this much fun before. Not even with Chris. This is something I would have missed if he hadn't gone.  
  
*Later that night after we'd went back home Paula and I got into yet another argument.  
  
"Why can't you just admit it?" I yelled.  
  
"Because Chris loves me! He wouldn't do something like that to me ever and how dare you bring something like that up!" She hollered back. I simply brought up the point that Chris may be cheating on her in England.  
  
"Look at least I'm not living in the past!" She hollered.  
  
She'd look for any excuse not to have to admit something she was scared of.  
  
She walked over to the answering machine. No messages. She rubbed her head stressfully.  
  
"Paula…" I tried to mend what I'd just torn.  
  
"Christian, just stop ok? Just relax and stop." She turned from the phone right when it rang, only to turn and quickly snap it to her ear.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi hunny." I waved my hands vigorously to get her attention. He tried to ignore me. I stood in front of her so she'd have to see me.  
  
"Ask him what color are your eyes? If he really loves you he'll know." I said  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Ask him! Ask him now! I won't stop until you do!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chris this is a silly question but, what color are my eyes?" She gave me a mean look.  
  
"That's right my eyes…" I hated the look on her face but I cherished it because I knew I was a step closer… or not.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"That's right… hazel. Oh no reason it was just a thing… I wanted to ask you. Ok bye." She hung up the phone as I sat on the bed.  
  
"Christian I don't appreciate this."  
  
"He said hazel…" I mumbled.  
  
"That's right he did. You see he loves me."  
  
Closing my eyes and turning away from her I covered my eyes with a pillow.  
  
"Christian what are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh… Paula your eyes are hazel-green with 4 or 5 specks of brown feathers in your right eye and just two in your left. You've got 3 freckles next to your left eye and your hair is such a spring auburn color it makes me cry. All of this is the equivalency to beauty." Uncovering my face I turned back to her only to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Did he tell you that?" I asked with no emotion.  
  
Songs:  
  
Bryan Adams: Everything I Do (I Do It For You)  
  
The Calling: Everywhere You Go  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It'd been a week and I had no progress. If anything I was pushing her further away. She was so far already could I push her back anymore? However she was doubly upset because Chris hadn't called since that night we came home from shopping.  
  
I hadn't stayed home all day… I was walking around… After she came home from work I was actually unsure of what to say to her. She looked so upset.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as she began crying. She wouldn't tell me.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Christian please spare me this once."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Me! My life is falling around me and it's my entire fault. Chris doesn't want to call… I can never reach him… I'm even considering what you said before… Maybe he's cheating on me… maybe if I had my head on straight I wouldn't have gotten fired today… I just want to die!" She cried as she fell on the bed.  
  
I sat next to her and cradled her in my arms.  
  
"Never say that again! Never. I don't know what I'd ever do with out you. He loves you I'm sure of it. I was just trying to think of excuses that night… that's all. All right?"  
  
She nodded her head in comprehension. After a little while she relaxed. She stood and walked to the answering machine, I hadn't even realized there was a message… we started listening to the only message she had. I watched in bewilderment as tears streaked her face once again.  
  
"Hello sweet. I am actually glad you're not picking up. It makes this a lot easier to tell you. I'm not coming back. To France I mean. I've found someone. I met her last weekend after we talked and I've fallen in love. I'm sorry… BEEEEEP!" The message ended.  
  
What I had just assured her of ricocheted and challenged her word… making mine, false. I felt horrible… She slowly sunk to the floor and covered her face. She wouldn't let me touch her.  
  
"LEAVE!" She shouted.  
  
"JUST… leave!" She coughed.  
  
"HE LOVES ME! HE DOES!" She cried… I tried harder to comfort her.  
  
"I don't want to see you… I don't want to see anyone."  
  
*And he did as I demanded and left.  
  
"I just want to die." I whispered. I felt so sick so used. Not by Christian but by Chris. He used my love against me… to get what he wanted only to run off with another woman. But right now I didn't want to see Christian either… I felt as if I'd used his love as well.  
  
*"I WANT TO LEAVE! TAKE ME BACK!" I screamed as I sobbed. She didn't want me and she'd never want me again… I wanted to go back.  
  
Suddenly a white light was all around me and I could see Satine.  
  
"What are you doing?" She smiled wiping my tears.  
  
"I want to go back. Now…" I whispered pulling my face away.  
  
"But why? She loves you Christian… can't you see it? It's in her eyes you just have to reach far enough into them." She again smiled.  
  
She's helped me so much through out this year.  
  
"How do you know?" I relaxed. She smiled wider and shook her head.  
  
"Because I can see it in yours." I looked down. Maybe she was right.  
  
"Do you really want to come back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't quit now Christian… don't quit on her. You never quit on me." Suddenly everything went bright and I was once again standing in the dark street.  
  
A sudden feeling of terror swept over me. I was going to lose her tonight if I didn't get back!  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
*I'd fallen asleep almost and hour ago. When I opened my eyes and realized Christian hadn't come back yet I grew scared and went to get up.  
  
Suddenly hearing a noise from the living room but seeing no light I knew a gut feeling was telling me it WASN'T Christian. But I got up and didn't even make it to my door when someone jumped me from the front and knocked me back to the bed.  
  
I screamed and screamed and screamed. I couldn't get loose of his grip.  
  
"CHRISTIAN! HELP ME PLESE!" I cried. I was guessing it was a burglary but I caught him in the act. However all I worried about was my life.  
  
I couldn't move but I tried. I could only think of Christian.  
  
"Please don't hurt me! Please!" But he smacked me.  
  
"Stupid women don't know when to stay out of the way… or shut up for that matter." He laughed in amusement. I stilled and cried as I held my face.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked quickly getting up and cornering myself, as he loomed slowly closer.  
  
"What do you want?" I whispered. Suddenly as he came an inch away from me I threw out my fist and wopped him one in the jaw.  
  
"CHRISRIAN!" I screamed again… then I saw it… the gun the man had tucked in his pants.  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I heard the door open and as I saw Christian I lunged for him. But I should have none better.  
  
I heard the pop and I felt an impact on my stomach but kept going.  
  
"Christian…" I whispered as I grabbed my stomach.  
  
"NOOOOO!" He cried as I tried to catch my breath.  
  
The man looked at me and realized what he'd done. In fear he went to run but was slammed against the door.  
  
I watched Christian pick up the gun and fire many times. Whether they were aimless shots or not they ended up in one spot… the man was dead.  
  
Christian turned back toward me and I tried to smile. What had I done? My life was ending and I had done nothing but toy with his emotions…  
  
"Christian…" I mumbled again.  
  
I almost collapsed when he caught me in time.  
  
*Prying her hand from her stomach I saw the bloody mess. I'd come to late. If only I had stayed or moved faster.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She tried to whisper. I held her closer and closer.  
  
"Shh… no." I said. She began violently coughing. Blood dribbled from her lip. Why did this feel so familiar?  
  
Suddenly a flash back of the night of Spectacular, Spectacular crossed my mind.  
  
"I'm sorry Christian… I… I'm… I'm dying."  
  
But more coughing pulled me out of my trance.  
  
"Christian I'm sorry… I'm not going to make it." She whispered with all her strength. I held her closer.  
  
"I'm cold Christian… So cold…" She cried through tears.  
  
I held her closer.  
  
"I love you." I whispered to her. And I did whether she did or not…  
  
"Chr-Ch-Christian I lo…" But I couldn't stand to see her in pain as she gasped for more air. Nuzzling her face I leaned down and kissed her. If she was going to leave me too then that was the most she could give to make me happy… a kiss. I gave her a little smile as she tried to return it.  
  
"I can't go on with out you."  
  
"Yes you can Christian… you must… must try… for me…" I cried harder at her words.  
  
"Promise me… promise me Christian."  
  
"I promise." Kissing her again I practically felt the life in her leave.  
  
"I love you." She whimpered. I heard it but didn't care for what she saved me from. A life was not a life without her init.  
  
"I love you." She whispered again… taking a few gasping breaths I softly kissed her one last time and…  
  
I let it all out as she lay limp in my arms. What was I to do now?  
  
"No… no… Don't leave… please?" Was all I could cry. Couldn't God see this? Didn't he know she didn't deserve this?  
  
"There's no love - like your love  
  
And no other - could give more love  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
  
All the time - all the way."  
  
I whispered as everything went white around us both.  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Placing the bottle of Absinthe to my lips one last time I swallowed the stinging fluid and placed the burning pistol to my temple. This was it my worries ended here and now, nothing can stop me.  
  
"G-Good-Goodbye…" I stuttered with a sob. Right when I went to pull the freedom trigger…  
  
"DON'T DO IT!" I woman's voice came from behind me.  
  
What was I doing? I… I was back in my old garret. It was 1899 again and… and Satine had just died 6 months ago.  
  
Turning I saw…  
  
"PAULETTE!" I cried.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked frantically. What was she talking about? It was me didn't she see me?  
  
"Lucky guess?"  
  
"Please put it down. The gun… please?" I did as she asked.  
  
"I don't understand what are you doing here Paula?" I asked nervously.  
  
"I um… I saw you… in the window and I couldn't let you… you know… do it. I had to stop you." She tried to smile.  
  
"You saved my life." I whispered.  
  
"Call it a ricochet I guess." She smiled.  
  
"I want to help you." She whispered serious now.  
  
"I want your love… I mean help." I turned red realizing what I had said.  
  
*I'd just saved this mans life and I knew right away there was something between us. When he mentioned love… I knew that was it. We were destinies choice… a ricochet of a couple…  
  
"All right." I smiled. The only thing was I was agreeing to not only both… but firstly… LOVE.  
  
Ok… I know real sucky! Well I hope you enjoyed everything but this lame epilogue… eww I hate ending stories it's so hard! Well… That was a little something new for me and I hope you too! Please read and review and tell me what you thought!  
  
P.S. Just in case your confused, Paula stopped Christian from killing himself and now they're gonna go off in his time from where we began the story and be happy! Except Paula doesn't remember her life in 02 only Christian does… YAY! If there's anymore confusion let me know in your REVIEW! Ok?  
  
Just out of Curiosity… you know how in the beginning of the first sound track of MR you hear Christian talking? Well not until a few days ago did I realize in the very end you hear Satine Whisper I love you… I heard that and started crying! I had no idea and I've had the soundtrack before the movie was even in theaters… sorry call me obsessed! 


End file.
